Lily Evans and the Ice Draught
by CatalinaRose
Summary: Lily's first year at Hogwarts. New friends, new enimes, and a mysterious and exclusive circle


A\N-I'm not real sure what tense all of this story is going to be in.  Will anyone mind if I switch tenses when ever I decide it is necessary?

***I have never written a MwPP +L fic before.***

This (hopefully) begins a (successful) series that will take us through Lily's seventh year of Hogwarts, if not slightly farther.  Any thing that seems out of cannon (one big thing) will be verified and explained in due time.  Thank you for reading.  Also, I'm looking for quotes for my chapters, so if, after reading this you are reminded of a saying, let me know.

(~CR~)

Disclaimer- I do not claim this.  

Lily Evans and the Ice Draught

Chapter 1

Lily Rose Evans 

            It was only eight AM, and Lily Rose Evans lay in her bed sleeping, oblivious to the fact that her life was going to change very shortly.  Her long wavy red hair cascaded down her pillow, bright green, mischievous eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids, and she had a scattering of freckles across her nose, like cinnamon on cinnamon toast.  

            "_Lily!_"  A sharp voice called "_Lily!_"

            Lily's mum's voice quickly awoke the girl.  Normally her Mum's good morning was happy and sweet, particularly when it was summer time and she did not have to work.  This morning however her voice contained other emotions.  Confusion and fear were not the least among them

            Lily made her way down stairs to the kitchen, practically floating on the smell of bacon.  The scene in the kitchen was one right out of a book.  Her mother and her older sister just sitting down to a meal of hotcakes, bacon and eggs, her father had not yet arrived at the table and could be heard searching for his briefcase with a good-natured yet very colorful vocabulary in the next room.  There was however, one major flaw with this picture perfect scene.  There was a large owl sitting in the middle of a (terrified) Petunia's eggs.

            The owl was a deep midnight black with dark silver wing tips and shining talons.  It's eyes glittered bright gold and it held a letter in its beak.

            Lily walked slowly around the table, picking at her fingernails as she looked at the owl.  The owl, for his part,  followed her trek around the table, seeming  just as interested and amused by her and her family's behavior as Lily was with the animal.  Finally, with a hand, shaking not from fear but from wonder Lily reached out and took the letter from the animal's beak, much to her mother's chagrin.  But hey, who else was going to do it?

            The envelope was made of an old parchment paper, and the writing on it was in dark emerald green.  The address on it was the most shocking part of the whole business.

Miss Lily Evans 

The front bedroom with the view of the willow tree

6219  Twighlight Circle

Little Winging, Surrey 

            "It's for me!"  Lily whispered, her pretty childish voice full of wonder.  

            Her mother nodded curtly.  "Do you have an explanation for this young lady?" She demanded.

            Lily shook her head.  "No Mum."

            Just the Philip Evans entered the kitchen.  "What's this I hear?"  He said "Arguing on a beautiful morning like this one?"  He caught sight of the owl who was now helping himself to the eggs on Petunia's plate.  (Petunia had moved to hide her small  frame behind Grace Evans)  Before he could give his opinion on the creature however, Petunia burst out.  "DADDY!  It had a letter for Lily!"

            Phillip nodded.  "I figured as much."  He agreed amiably.  "Go on Lils, open it.  And Petunia, do go wash that make up off your face."

            Petunia Ann Evans, nearing fourteen and as much of a moody teenager as it was possible to be, scowled at her father.  "But Daaaady!" she pouted.  "The boys liiiiiiiiike it this way."

            "You look like a clown 'Tunia dear.  There will be other times for boys." Her father replied.  His voice was still kind and teasing, but it left no room for argument.

            "FINE!" returned Petunia.  "I'll be UgLy!  What will anyone care?"  And she trounced off up the stairs, staying as far away from the beast on the table as possible.

            Lily stared after her big sister in wonder.  She thought Petunia was beautiful, especially with out make up.  The problem was that despite her words, Petunia knew she was beautiful as well.  She had blond hair; not light, but so deep it was more like gold.  Her eyes were dark dark blue; her mouth formed a pout even when she was happy.  (Which was less often these days)  She was what the girls at the _highschool_ wanted to look like one day, and Petunia had only just finished up eighth grade.  Lily had always wanted to look like Petunia.

            "Well Lils?" Phillip's voice startled his daughter out of her daydream.  "Are you going to open your letter or aren't you?"

            As Lilly began to tear the parchment she could hear her mom whispering furiously to her dad.  "Phillip!  What is this about?  I heard a noise outside this morning and opened the window and saw that animal trying to get into Lily's room.  It swooped in here after a few moments, nearly scared the living day lights out of Petunia and me."  Grace Evans shared Lily's features, right down to the freckles on her nose, but, although very kind, she was much less accepting of things than her husband and  youngest daughter.

            Phillip shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "Wait and see."  He returned.  "If it's what I think it is…" he shook his head.  "It's just like I remember."  He shared his blond hair with his oldest daughter, but his eyes were hazel, and it was not Petunia who got along with him most of the time.  Lily was his baby.

            And with that, Lily finally got her letter open.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

*~*~*~*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, 1st class, Grand Sorc.,  International Confederation of Wizards)_

            Dear Miss. Evans, 

                We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

            Eria Snow

            Deputy Headmistress

                Lily looked up at her parents in shock.  "Mum, Daddy, I'm a witch."

            "Wahoo!"  Shouted Philip.  "I always thought there would be another witch in the family."

            "Another?"  Grace questioned, not sure how she felt about this new development.

            Philip nodded, somewhat sheepishly.  "You remember my sister Julia don't you?"  He asked his wife.  "We haven't seen her since Lily was a baby…" 

            Grace nodded.

               "Well, we were about Lily and Petunia's age when she got her letter…" he continued to explain, but Lily's mind was whirling.  She was a witch.  She had an Aunt Julia.  She was going to a Magic School.  She was a witch…

               Lily  snapped back to reality when her mom hugged her.  "We have a witch in the family!"

               "You'd better send in that letter now, while you've got an owl Lils."  Philip told her, and, looking surer of herself than she actually was, Lily went to her writing notebook and pulled out a sheet of paper.

               _Dear Ms. Snow, or Mr. Dumbledore, (_she penned slowly and thoughtfully, chewing her pen cap.)

                  _I have received my letter today.  I would be thrilled to come to your school._

                                                  _Sincerely,_

_                                                             Lily Rose Evans_

               She carefully folded the paper and slipped it into the owls beak.  The animal promptly flew out the window, leaving a sort of eerie void in the kitchen.  Soon after Petunia re-entered the kitchen.  She was much less done up now, but Lily was sure she had several tubes of makeup stuck in her purse.

               "Petunia." She said excitedly.  "I'm a witch."

               Petunia laughed for a moment, but after her mother and father had explained the situation to her she had a different reaction.  She screamed, and ran out of the room.  From anyone else, that performance would have been mellow dramatic, but from Petunia it just seemed hurtful.

               The day went by much to slow for Lily.  Her father really couldn't tell her much about Hogwarts, and Petunia mostly ignored her, there only exchanges being when Petunia threw a bucket of water on her sister, to see if she would melt, or when she got a jar full of ants and poured them on Lily's pillow claiming they were potion ingredients.  This treatment continued for several days, but Petunia always managed to pull her tricks when Grace and Philip were else where.

               The next morning the family was again sitting down to breakfast when the black owl flew in.  With prescion that had to be more than coincidence, he landed once again in Petunia's food, this time splashing her milk all over her skirt.    "AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Petunia, to scared to move.  Her screaming startled the owl, who dropped the letter he was holding directly on her lap.

               Realizing that a magic related object was actually touching her, Petunia's face lost all color,(natural and other wise)  and she was violently sick all in her cereal.

               "Yuck."  Said Lily, unable to sound very sympathetic.

               "Petunia! Dear! Are you alright?"  asked Grace, finally helping her daughter from the table and towards the bathroom.

               "You cursed me you little freak!"  Hissed Petunia.  "They'll burn you at the stake for this!"  Its possible her verbal attack could have gone longer, but it was cut short by more retching.

               Lily looked at her father, her green eyes sparkling with tears.  "I won't be burnt will I daddy?" she asked softly.

               "No Lils." Philip reassured her.  "You're sister's just caught a bug or something.  She's probably jealous."

               Lily nodded, but the tears began streaming down her face.  "I can't take this Daddy.  I can't.  Why does she have to be so mean to me."

               Philip shook his head.  "Open your letter Lils.  See what it says.  I'll go check on Petunia and talk to your mother."

               He left, and Lily opened her letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

*~*~*~*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, 1st class, Grand Sorc.,  International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

                                Your registry has been confirmed.  Your school supplies can be bought on Diagon Alley.  Go to the Leaky Caldron, a pup on Meriwell Rd.  The barkeeper, Tom, can help you get to the Alley. Just mention Hogwarts.  Enclosed is your train ticket.  Take the 11 the o'clock from platform 9 3\4.  We look forward to seeing you on September 1st.

                      Yours Sincerely,

                           Eira Snow

                             Deputy Headmistress

               Lily was still puzzling over this strange letter when her dad returned.

               "You're going to your Aunt Julia's."  He informed her gruffly.  "Be ready at midnight to leave."

~Fin Chapter 1~

A\N-Ok, so it's not the most exciting beginning in the world.  I swear it gets better.  Next chapter:  Lily goes to Julia Evans' house.  Why haven't they seen her in so long?  Why are they leaving at midnight?  Lily makes a new friend.  Who is it?  And Lily gets further acquainted with the magical world.

                            Click me

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

                    *******

**************************

   ***********************

      *******************

          ***************

              ***********

                  *******

                      ***

                        *****


End file.
